Disney's The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition/Transcript
is running through the forest carrying a fake egg. * Red: Okay. Come on, come on, come on, come on. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Come on, let's go. Let's go, buddy. Come on, come on, we gotta move, we gotta move. goes through a log and then falls down a cliff. He tries to fly. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! falling. No, no, no, no, no! grabs the fake egg. Hey, hey, gotcha! on a vine. A snake gets caught on the vine. I don't like it! I don't like it! the fake egg, falls down a tree and hits branches on the way down, then fall into ground, then Grabs the egg, then Red saw a leopard in Bird Island, then Leopard growled at Red. Leopard, come on, your gonna eat the egg? I don't think so! Red started fight leopard, then Red on the tree branch, then Tree branch flings him up while Leopard attacked failed. * I'm flying! Nope, still can't fly. in water. I cannot believe this. Breathe, breathe. fake egg and goes onto land. Pulls fish-like thing of himself. Bottom feeder. [ Goes up treehouse.] Up and Over! then puts on clown costume. Ta-Da! * Timothy: (screaming) * Red: No, no, no, no! Look, it's okay. I'm just a clown. * Timothy: (crying) * Red: Oh, boy. That's a loud...loud...You're very scared of me. Here, come here. * Timothy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! * Red: Nope. Okay. Nope. Never mind. to hand Timothy the fake egg. * Edward: Happy hatchday! Hi, pal. You must be so disappointed in yourself for being this late. * Red: No, no, no, no, no! I'm not late, look at the time. See, the order said before noon. * clock moves to noon. * Edward: Okay, now you're late. * Red': What? * Edward: Where have you been? * Red': It's funny you ask. nose falls off of his beak. You see I was... * Edward: You missed the party. at fake egg. What is that? * Red: Oh, that. Uh, yeah. Yes, see, I fell on the box. open the fake egg to reveal a birthday cake and a squirrel, who is eating the cake. Edward picks up the squirrel. Oh, the squirrel. That's on us. throws the squirrel to the side. You know, I tried to keep my body between the ground and the box, but, you know, I think I got a little bruise. Timothy his tail. See anything back there? * Timothy: Ugh. * Edward: Hear that, Honey? The clown we paid to be here an hour ago fell on our son's hatchday cake. That's why our son's hatchday party is ruined! * Red: Oh. * Edward: And the next you mess up, don't tell me a story, just take responsibility. * Red: Hey, man, it wasn't a story. * Edward: Red. I'm a screw-up that woke up late and fell on the thing you paid for! [ Timothy mimics along with him] * Red: Mm-hmm, It wasn't a story. I almost drowned. * Edward: Why don't we just settle this out and say the cake's on you. at Red. * Timothy: You. * Red: I'm sorry, it's on me? * Edward: Well, who else would it be on? * Red: then sighs. Is taking off his clown costume as he is talking. Well, you know, I... I'm not sure you're gonna like this, um, but since you asked. Rather than being on me, as you suggested, this cake IS ON YOU! frame * SCREEN Disney's Angry Birds Special Edition * frame stop, Red slams the cake on Edward's face. Ha! So, you wanna hear a story? dressing Edward in the clown costume as he is talking. I run my butt off, literally, mind you, to get the "gluten-free cake." What the heck is gluten? I mean, does gluten even exist? * Eva: Who are you? * Edward: Get outta here! * Red: Already? But you're the only one that's had cake! some cake off Edward's face. * Edward: What? * Red: some of the cake he grabbed. Mm, mm, That's good stuff. Anybody want to eat some cake of their dad or husband? * Timothy: Uh... * Red: Who needs plates when you got this guy's face, right? Goes as if to leave, then comes back. Oooo, wait, I almost forgot. You know, I'm supposed to do a quick customer satisfaction survey before I, hoo-hoo, split, okay? So, on a scale of one to three stars, what would say about my performance? {Is starting to walk back.] And don't forget, the squirrel was [ distorted] free... on squirrel. Red is falling backwards right to a real egg in a nest. Sorry about this. * Edward: [ distorted] No! * Red: [ distorted] My bad. * is stopped inches away from the egg by Edward, whose tail is being held by Eva, whose tail is being held by Timothy. Timothy notices a piece of cake on the floor, and lets go to eat it. Everyone else then falls over. * Red: Congratulations! * Edward: Huh? * Red: egg is now broken, and Red is upside down in it. It's a boy! to be continued... Category:Cutscenes